


What If...

by GwenandBlake



Category: Shefani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenandBlake/pseuds/GwenandBlake





	What If...

20 years together, That's what we had. Memories and emotions that ranged from love and happiness to sadness and hate. Who knew it could all be gone in a day. Only one day for the truth to be seen, one day for my life to change forever. 

Ever since the split I've felt like shit. There's no other way to say it. Shit. Feeling this way has become normal,an everyday routine that could be done without a thought. A routine that made me feel like there could never be a possibility of something better so why fight it. Just force a smile for the kids, be brave for the kids, don't fall apart on them that's all you have to do. After all, there the reason I'm still not in bed. They got me out of bed and that's turned out to be a blessing since I've been able to take this tragedy and turn it into a reintroduction with music. Music, recording, singers...Crap. I snap out of my day dream just as Carson asks if there are any more questions before we can all leave the meeting. To everyone's surprise someone did, Blake, "I got to say this now if I'm going to say anything so here goes nothing, um I um, me and Miranda are getting divorced and I thought y'all should know because by the time we air, it'll be public." I swear you could have heard a pin drop and unlike everyone else who seemed to be frozen, Blake just got up and left the room after saying his goodbyes to the producers. He exposed me, he just told everyone that his life fell apart and here I am just sitting here hiding from everyone. I have to tell someone this is it I'm done dwelling in the past. I leap up grab my purse and walk out of the room and then presume to rather than walking, running like I was about to be attacked. "Blake, wait." "Gwen,what, Gwen what's wrong." Blake whips his head around as he halts to a stop to give me his full attention. "Your not alone." "What are you talking about Gwen I don't know what your saying." " I'm getting a divorce too" "I'm sorry Gwen, I'm really sorry, you shouldn't have to go through this, but at least he didn't cheat." "Oh, but he did" I mumble as I look down at my toes suddenly feeling nervous with the realization that I had just told someone out of my little loop. "What's that?" "Nothing, never mind...it's a topic for another day." "Well, night or day you can call me up about it if your up to it. Since anyway I've heard that when you go through this kind of thing you need some support and well, it never helps to have more." "Yea your right." "I got to go so, see you soon Gwen take care of yourself," he said as he began walking away towards his car to wait for Adam.  
*. *. *  
It's not till later, when I'm on the way home do I realize that, I can get through this, I will get through this and I'll come out better than I was before. I'll get there by getting support from my friends and family. And who knows, what if I get help from Blake. Who knows, all I know is that this is a ride that I want to stick around for.


End file.
